This invention relates to bath brushes. In particular, it is a bath brush with a reservoir that allows the application of measured amounts of fluids such as liquid soap, liquid detergent, ointment, or the like, to a bather in a tub, shower, or the like.
Bath brushes are well known, especially those intended to scrub the back. A bath brush includes a handle attached to bristles of some sort that lets a bather scrub any area of the body, including the back, which is otherwise not easily reached. A bather in a shower or tub may wish to apply liquid soap, liquid detergent, or some sort of lotion, ointment, or emollient to any part of the body, including the back. A conventional way to do this is to rub a soap bar with the bristles of a brush, to rub the soap bar on a hand or a washcloth and apply it to the body, or to apply the liquid soap, detergent, or lotion by pouring it onto the body or by pouring it into a hand and rubbing it onto the body. In any of these ways of applying soap, liquid detergent, ointment, lotion, or the like, it is difficult to measure the amount of substance applied to the body. It is also generally necessary to use two hands to apply the soap, liquid detergent, or other substance to the body. This can be difficult for persons whose balance is not good.
It would be an advantage to have a way of applying a measured amount of liquid to the body with a bath brush that can be held in one hand and then scrubbing with the brush to use the measured amount of liquid for cleansing or other treatment. This allows the user of the bath brush to economize on the amount of liquid soap, detergent, ointment, lotion, or the like, and also allows the user to apply desired measures of such substances to the body.
On some occasions, such as taking a sponge bath, it may also be desirable to apply a mixture of water with other liquids such as liquid soap, liquid detergent, or the like, when the user is not in a bathtub or shower. In addition to the convenience of having the mixture of liquid soap or the like in a single place, the user is enabled to reach any part of the body using only one hand.